


Мясорубка

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Inappropriate Use of Meatgrinders, Light crack, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sokovia (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: После событий ЭГ Ванда потеряла свои силы, Баки сопровождает ее в поездке в Заковию.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Мясорубка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках темы спецквеста "Оружие" для Зимней Фандомной битвы 2020

Ванда плакала, как ребенок, всхлипывала и шмыгала носом. Она не плакала, когда они с Пьетро остались сиротами, не плакала в лаборатории Штрукера, с сухими глазами умерла вместе с братом, не сумела оплакать того, кто нашел дорогу к ее сердцу, согрел ее в миг одиночества, не плакала, когда умерла и не плакала, когда вернулась в мир, где никому не нужна. Но вот теперь ее будто прорвало за все пережитые несчастья, несправедливости и беды.  
  
Она плакала теперь в дурацкой заброшенной кухне пустой многоэтажки, пока Баки метался вокруг, вырывая с корнем посудные ящики и выворачивая на пол всякое барахло из кухонных шкафов.  
  
— Да что ж у них даже топора для мяса тут не осталось что ли? — бормотал он себе под нос. — Даже сраных ножей и вилок?  
  
— Это все из-за меня! Из-за меня, — прошептала Ванда, задыхаясь от того, как рыдания пережимали ей горло. — Баки, прости. Это из-за меня.  
  
— А! Вот она где, — ее спутник вдруг до пояса нырнул в шкаф под разделочным столом и вытащил из него самую обычную металлическую мясорубку. — Отлично.  
  
— Баки, если бы ты не пошел со мной, тебе не пришлось бы… — размазывая слезы по лицу рукавом, признала Ванда. — Но я же не знала. Я не думала… Что я кому-то еще нужна. Такая. Без силы.  
  
Потому что она больше не была Алой Ведьмой. Колоссальная загадочная сила, бродившая в ее венах с самого рождения, перегорела в огне битвы с Таносом. Перекипела в отчаянии и боли. Она готова была обрушить на голову безумного чудовища небо, она была готова обрушить на него всю вселенную. Но когда все кончилось, она поняла, что кончилось действительно все. Она выдохлась, остался лишь пустой кокон. Ее сила ушла. У нее не осталось никого и ничего.  
  
И когда спустя пару месяцев после похорон Тони она решила полететь домой, прибраться на могилах родителей и брата, она не ждала, что кто-то из уцелевших товарищей заметит ее отъезд. Тем более напросится ее сопровождать.  
  
Но Баки, видимо, чуял. Видимо, шкурой уловил, что ее пасут, что за ней следят. Он в сущности даже не спрашивал. Он просто поехал с ней. Сам общался с таксистами, администраторами в отеле, где они сняли номер, следил, чтобы она ела. Помог расчистить от мусора и веток участок на кладбище, поднял и заново закрепил покосившийся крест.  
  
И все это время, как теперь поняла Ванда, смотрел по сторонам, следил, подмечал.  
  
Успел закрыть ей голову и шею стальной рукой, и дротик со снотворным застрял в рукаве его бомбера. А потом он просто втянул ее в ближайшее здание, оказавшееся наполовину выпотрошенной пустующей многоэтажкой, и вот теперь она все никак не могла успокоиться и перестать плакать, пока он…  
  
— Тише, Ванда, ну успокойся, — он вдруг поймал ее за руку и вложил в ладонь что-то твердое и холодное. Винт от мясорубки. — Вот, сожми так, — он пристроил винт таким образом, чтобы ее пальцы легли ровно в ложбинки между ребрами. — Не думаю, что это потребуется, но если что, кричи, что сдаешься, плачь. Подпусти поближе, а потом бей прямо в глаза. Лучше несколько раз. Бей изо всей силы, детка.  
  
— Баки, я… Прости, у меня нет моих сил, — вцепившись в надежный крепкий винт, признала она.  
  
— Детка, ты Таноса поставила на колени, неужели ты побоишься этих гавнюков? — Баки старался улыбаться, но без привычного уже крыла длинных темных волос его лицо выглядело таким усталым, таким безжалостно помятым, скомканным пережитым. И все равно он старался подбодрить ее.  
  
Он был сильным.  
  
— Эти люди страшнее Таноса, потому что они — просто люди. Они повсюду, повсюду... — прошептала Ванда, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться.  
  
— Ничего, ничего, детка, ты их, скорее всего, даже не увидишь, — Баки сунул в один карман снятые нож и решетку мясорубки, в другой — ручку, и удобнее перехватил корпус за вытянутую часть для крепления к поверхности стола. — Это я просто на всякий случай, жди здесь, не выходи никуда. Слышишь меня, жди здесь, Ванда!  
  
Он удивительно мягко, почти нежно сжал ее плечо левой рукой, поцеловал в лоб и выскользнул из кухни.  
  
Ванда закусила ворот рубашки, мысленно пиная себя и давая пощечины, заставляя взять себя в руки, укрыться за выступом воздушного короба в стене, слушать, ждать.  
  
Потому что она верила Баки.  
  
Где-то снаружи был слышен топот тяжелых ботинок, глухие звуки падения тел, резкие удары с чавкающим звуком в конце.  
  
Она верила Баки.  
  
Он вернулся меньше, чем через пять минут. Движением подбородка показал ей идти за ним, глазами попросил не издавать ни звука.  
  
Когда они вышли в общий коридор перед лестничной клеткой, он наклонился и вынул из лица одного из множества трупов, валявшихся у них на дороге, то, что она на миг приняла за японский сюрикен, прежде чем вспомнила, что это и был нож от мясорубки.  
  
Они успели спустится на нижний этаж, выходивший на другую сторону улицы и застроенный заброшенными ларьками и магазинами. Там они наткнулись на еще один отряд из пяти человек в одежде спецназа. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Баки просто метнул мясорубку в голову того, кто первым потянулся к оружию, и прыгнул в самую гущу, ломая шеи и хребты своей железной рукой. Подхватил окровавленную мясорубку и принялся избивать ей нападавших, как будто булавой.  
  
«Так их, так их, Зимний Солдат!» — подумала Ванда и поняла, что ликует, глядя на то, как легко и уверенно он движется, на то, как мощно, грациозно и с полной самоотдачей он очищает мир от мудаков, желавших обязательно взять их живыми.  
  
Ну, или ее. Охотились явно на нее.  
  
А если она кому-то нужна, значит, кто-то верит, что в ней осталась ее сила.  
  
И почему если в это верят какие-то дебилы, чьи мозги разлетаются по стенам подсобки после метких ударов самого верного Солдата на свете, в это перестала верить она сама?  
  
Ванда подняла к лицу руку с зажатым винтом от мясорубки.  
  
Если Зимний Солдат верит, что она способна защитить себя, значит она на это способна.  
  
Красные огоньки блеснули в пазухах ее пальцев, будто солнце просияло внутри ее зажатого кулака.  
  
— Ванда, уходим, — окликнул ее Солдат, и она поторопилась за ним.  
  
Снаружи прозвучали сначала несколько одиночных выстрелов, потом резко оборвавшаяся автоматная очередь.  
  
— Что там? — спросила Ванда прямо в спину спрятавшего ее за собой Баки.  
  
— Не важно. Здесь есть проход в техническую пристройку соседнего дома, уходим туда.  
  
Через какой-то проклятый лабиринт минотавра он повел ее по коридорам и тесным кладовкам, через горы мусора и строительного хлама, сломанной мебели и снятых оконных рам.  
  
Они уже почти выбрались, когда шум за поворотом заставил его резко прижать ее к стене.  
  
— Все хорошо, — произнес он, почти касаясь губами ее лба. — Я быстро все решу, девочка.  
  
А потом рванулся вперед, занося для удара окровавленную мясорубку.  
  
Ванда лишь краем глаза успела увидеть человека, выступившего ему навстречу, а потом раздался оглушительный металлический грохот.  
  
Звук был таким громким, что Ванду будто бы на миг ослепило светом, настолько он ударил по чувствам. Но в тот же миг она с обжигающей ясностью увидела, что произошло.  
  
Против Зимнего Солдата стоял Стив Роджерс. Обеими руками сжимавший ребристую чугунную батарею, которой только что закрылся от карающей мясорубки возмездия. Одна боковая сторона батареи и несколько ребер блестели от темной крови.  
  
— Стив!  
  
— Баки!  
  
Ошарашенно сказали они в лицо друг другу, видимо, еще ничего не слыша после звукового удара перед этим.  
  
А потом Стив бросил батарею в сторону и обеими руками сгреб Баки, крепко стиснув его в объятиях.  
  
— Стив, нас ловят. Надо уходить, — разом изменившимся, каким-то мягким и грудным голосом сказал Баки ему в макушку, не пытаясь вырываться.  
  
— Все в порядке, снаружи я все зачистил, — ответил Стив и с какой-то совершенно глупой улыбкой спросил. — Это у тебя пистолет или ты так рад меня видеть?  
  
— Мелкий дурак, — с нежностью ответил Баки и, вытащив из кармана ручку от мясорубки, показал ему. — Но тебя я тоже рад видеть.  
  
Со Стивом все сразу становилось проще и как-то яснее.  
  
И спустя всего несколько часов они уже заселились в люксовый номер большой гостиницы в Греции.  
  
И Ванда сидела в гостиной, без звука смотрела новости по телевизору, пока печенье и фрукты из комплимента гостям летали перед ней над подносом.  
  
Стив и Баки до полуночи не выходили из своей спальни, где периодически что-то падало, звучали смех, шлепки и другие вполне понятные звуки, природу которых Ванда, как совсем взрослая девочка, прекрасно понимала.  
  
Около часу ночи, к ней вышел Баки и жестом попросил отдать винт.  
  
Ванда улыбнулась его пьяному взгляду, красным губам и засосам на шее.  
  
Баки только кивнул и принялся скручивать обратно тщательно отмытую мясорубку, абсолютно все детали которой умудрился сохранить.  
  
— Возьмем ее с собой в Штаты? — тихо и уверенно спросила Ванда.  
  
Он согласно промычал себе под нос и погладил большим пальцем живой руки объемную надпись с указанием ГОСТа на одной из боковин верхней части.  
  
— Мясорубка, — наконец сказал он, — очень нужная в хозяйстве вещь. Многофункциональная. Все может пригодиться. Даже ручка.


End file.
